Messaging systems facilitate communication between two or more computing devices on a network. Electronic mail is one example of a messaging system that facilitates network communication. Some messaging systems enable a message, including media attachments such as pictures, video, or audio that has been transmitted to a given recipient to be forwarded to other recipients, thereby increasing dissemination of the message.